Three Wishes
by Silono
Summary: "And…Jafar." I felt my blood grow cold. And although I'm beyond mad I calm myself down and decide to see how this plays out. Besides I don't have phenomenal cosmic powers for nothing. Even though magic exists in my world, its pretty much forgotten..or so I thought. These four descendants of villains seem to be pretty interested in my ability..I might have to keep an eye on them.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Okay, so this is a new story since 1. I am having a bit of writers block, and 2. I LOVE descendants. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Gem...at least in this story.

"Get up Gem, we need to get fitted for our outfits this morning!" Even underneath my light blue quilt, I could still hear the booming voice of my best friend. Ever since I started to live in the castle with his parents, his shouting has been my daily wake-up call.

"Why don't you go by yourself?" For one split second I looked from beneath the covers to see Ben smiling down at me, dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans, with his brown hair neatly tamed and pale skin glistening. Now that he noticed that I was awake, the tugging war for my quilt began. This lasted for about 10 minutes until I gave up, tiredness getting the best of me.

"Get ready, my parents are expecting you to be at breakfast in 10 minutes." Ben says while having a mischievous grin on his face, his green eyes sparkling as if he was the God of Mischief himself.

"Oh my lamp! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I dash off my queen-sized sapphire bed as quickly as I can, not caring that I was only in a white t-shirt, which belonged to Ben, and my genie underwear.

"G, did you really steal another one of my tops?" Ben asks knowingly, raising an eyebrow as I franticly search through my mahogany closet for suitable clothes.

"Steal is such a strong word, don't you think? I prefer the term 'borrowing without permission'." With that said I run into the bathroom, almost slipping on the pearly white tiles, causing Ben to stifle a laugh. I shut the door behind me, locking it before putting on the hot water.

"If you really want big shirts, you can always ask one of the maids." He shouts through the door.

"But then it wouldn't smell like you."

"And exactly what is my scent?"

"Chocolate chips." With that I opened the door causing the prince to fall on his royal butt. I had put on a blue and black crop top which had 'MAGIC', and my regular black skinny jeans with my sapphire flats that curled at the toe. I walk right up to my mirror, and with a snap of my fingers, my hair transforms itself from its bird's nest, to glorious pitch black, which fades to sapphire blue at the edges, curls that fall over my shoulders, reaching mid-back that complimented my caramel coloured skin perfectly.

"I'm always amazed whenever you do that..." Ben's jaw dropped in awe, although he had seen me do this trick more than a thousand times.

" _I guess since magic is scarce now, it became something to be fascinated about,"_ I thought.Now, as for accessories, I put on my miniature lamp earrings and had my 2 golden bracelets, which was complimented with many gems, that adorned each of my arms. Too bad they refused to come off though.

"Close your mouth Benny-boo, it's time to go."

"Don't ever call me that, please."

"And why not? Your girlfriend gets to give you nicknames but not your best friend? I am wounded!" To emphasise my point, I instantly put my hand over my heart while locking my bedroom door behind me. No matter how long I lived here, the halls still seemed to endless, like the velvet carpets could go on forever.

"..."

"Hey, what's wrong? You know I was just joking right?"

"Yea, but something happened last night that..."

"Another vision? Let me guess, it had a girl in it that you fell head over heels over?"

"What! Where did you get that idea? Why would it include..." I give him a look over my shoulders, "am I that obvious?"

"Sadly yes...so come on. Tell me what you saw! Tell me!"

"Over breakfast alright? It's kind of a lot to take in."

"Fine." Even though my lips were pout, I still agreed to his wishes. We had been friends before we even learned how to walk. My parents loved to travel the world and explore different places which no human could ever go to, therefore I became stuck here, befriending this person. After the longest while of me glaring at the back of Ben's head, and him shifting side to side, we finally came to the dining room, and with literally a second to spare. Being the gentleman he is, my best friend opened the door for me, making sure I was inside first before coming in and shutting them himself.

"Where are my parents?" Only when I look up do I notice the room is practically empty with only a few maids standing by the door, probably waiting for our arrival.

"Did we come too late? Ben I am so sorry I-"

"No it is not because of you my lady." I turn my head away from the prince to see a maid dressed in white, who bared a remarkable resemblance to Mrs. Potts.

" _Must be one of her children."_ In my mind remembered that Mrs. Potts had a whole bunch of kids, so it wouldn't be a surprise that I see them.

"Then where are they?" For some reason Ben's eyes glisten in disappointment, probably because he wanted to talk to them about something. Either way, we walked to the big rectangular marble dining table and took seats next to each other while the maids left to bring us our breakfast.

"So, now are you ready to talk Ben?" I was never really sure about how sensitive to be at certain moments, so most times, I just let the whole thing fly over my head.

"Yea, but you have to promise me not to freak out." He replies. When people usually answer like that, you know that it's going to be pretty bad.

"Don't worry, I'm all ears." Just to prove my point, I proofed myself into a giant ear, and leaned up against him, causing the prince to burst with laughter.

"Alright, I get it. Now can you please change back? I can't take you seriously as an ear." The words that came out of his mouth were muffled with chuckles, but I still understood what he said. I changed back to my previous form and leaned against the table while in my chair.

"Well, I saw kids from the Isle of the Lost in Auradon, fitting in and everything. Also, there was this one girl..." he looked at my excited expression before he continued, "She had bright green eyes and she was amazing, and gorgeous, and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down lover boy. Now, I'm sure the girl is probably as amazing as you say, but how are you planning to get her all the way from there," I point outside in the direction of the island, "to here?"

"I want to invite some of the kids from there to come live in Auradon, just to give them a shot at a normal life, and she will be one of them."

"Cool, but did you figure out whose daughter she was?"

"..."

"Ben..."

"She's the daughter of Maleficent."

"Oh...OH." I put my head in my hands for a moment, making multiple of myself to massage my back, and pat my head, "You mean the super pysco evil queen's daughter?"

"Yep."

"...Alright"

"Alright?! You're sure that you are okay?"

"Yea. I've gotten over it," things like 'worrying', were never really my thing. Probably comes from my dad, "So who are the parents of the others?"

"Well there's Cruella De Vil," Not bad, "Evil Queen," I can handle that, "and...Jafar." I felt my blood grow cold. I felt a lot of insults rise from my throat, however I stopped and contemplated for a bit. This must be hard on him too, because he has no one on his side in this. His good heart and optimism are the only things keeping him going. Even though I was mad, I wouldn't degrade him more than he already is. Let us just see and wait how this plays out, besides, I don't have phenomenal cosmic powers for nothing.

"Alright, that's fine. I admire you for trying to do this, and I will stick with you every step of the way. Just, make sure none of them get a hold of me, especially Jafar's child"

"Never."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"I promise."

"Because I'm a girl you know, and frankly you are lacking in the muscle department."

"You know, I'm starting to think that giving you over won't be such a bad idea."

"You're going to leave a fragile, and defenceless girl to fend for herself?

"What fragile girl? All I see is a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," and the usual bickering continued on and on, even when our food arrived. Now, my only concern is how he was going to break the news to his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer...Disclaimer...okay now on with the story...btw I never update twice in a day so don't get used to it.

Since Ben had me on his side now, we were able to plan out the perfect way to talk to his parents about letting the children on the Isle of the Lost come here. Currently though, we were a bit busy. Seeing that his coronation was coming up, they created a new suit for him, and a new dress for me. However, I had no idea why I had to stand up like a mannequin when they could have used an actual one. Whenever we try to move, we get punctured with a needle, or scolded at. The longer we stay in the room, the longer he stares at the Isle. He really is a dreamer.

"Sleeve...Head..." the two fashion attendants command us as we turn the needed body parts.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby." A deep yet authoritative voice echoes throughout the room. The door reveals Ms. Belle, and Mr. Beast walking in, hand in hand. The Queen wore a beautiful golden yellow dress, similar to the one she had when the castle had been enchanted, yet more casual. Standing next to her, the King wore a simple suit while flaunting his hair, which he had only recently cut.

"He's turning sixteen dear." Belle reprimands her husband, then turns to face me, "Morning Gem. Heard word from your parents yet?"

"Morning Ma'am, and yes, I got many postcards and souvenirs from their galactic trips." I reply, turning to face her, only to be scolded again.

"Hey Pops." Ben chimes in reply to the comment made by his father. It seems that His Majesty seemed to be so pleased that he forgot I was there, but I didn't mind. This was a son-father moment.  
G  
"Sixteen! That's far too young to be crowned king!" I saw my best friend's face sulk a bit, but lighten up after I give him a pat on his shoulder, much to the refusal of my personal designer. I am very grateful to everyone here, they treat me like family. So much, that I'm even getting fitted for a tiara, signaling that I was practically related to them, even though I wasn't.

"I didn't make a good decision til I was at least...forty-two." The King continues, and with that comment the Queen scoffs as if she had been insulted.

"Uhh...you decided to marry me when you were twenty-eight." Even I felt the sass that statement packed.

"Well it was either you or the teapot." He winks at us, making Ben and myself giggle. However, Belle just rolled her eyes, not amused whatsoever, "I'm kidding." As is he was looking for a way out, he gestured to me.

"Morning Gem, did your parents plan a date to visit?" The King questions, not aware that his wife had asked me a very similar question. But, I answered anyway.

"No, not yet, but I could only hope that they come for family day. Even after 50 years, they're still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. No time for kids..."

"Don't say that, I'm sure they would be here dear." Belle comforts.

"I hope so." After that I elbow Ben in the side, signaling him to start what we rehearsed countless times.

"Mom, Dad?" I hold his hand as moral support, he was going to step off the podium til the designer signaled him to stop, "I have chosen my first official proclamation."

I could see his parents started to get very excited, which made me start to worry, and everyone knows how rarely that happens. I squeeze his hand, more for myself than for him, however, he still squeezes back with the same vigor.

"I have decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost, be given a chance to live here in Auradon." The King and Queen both had shocked faces, dropping whatever they had in their hands in that very moment, however Ben did not stop.

" _Just like we rehearsed_ ," I thought as he continues on. Then, when he finally steps off the podium and closer to his parents I throw a smirk at the attendant, who throws a scowl back at me.

"Every time I look out to the island I feel like they have been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" The Kings face were mixed with many different expressions. However, most of them were negatively based, as if Maleficent herself was the one explaining this to them.

"We would start out with a few at first, only ones who need us the most. I've already chosen them." Ben says this with confidence, and ending with his signature grin. My part was coming up soon...

"Have you?" His father had a menacing look on his face, as if he would send his own son to the dungeon if this didn't stop soon. However, due to us predicting this scenario, and practicing many ways to handle it, Ben was nowhere near to backing down yet. Feeling the tension arising Belle scolded her husband.

"I gave you a second chance," she then faced Ben and I, seeing that I was now standing next to him, "Who are their parents?"

Ben and I looked at each other for a moment then started.

"Cruella De Vil," I paused a while to let it sink in.

"Jafar," Ben paused also, watch as their faces git more and more horrified.

"Evil Queen."

"And Maleficent," He says this quickly and stands up straight, prepared for the shouting.

"Maleficent!" Our attendants squeak while quietly excusing themselves, "She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here." The voice of reason is mute to those who refuse to listen.

"No, I won't hear of it, they are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" My turn now.

"But sir, the children are in fact innocent, unlike their parents. They don't have the drive or hate that their parents would try to force them to have. Don't you think that we should try to help those who are in need? Try to let them live a normal life and choose which side they want to be on?" After my little speech the room was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop.

After that it seemed like the King and Queen were having a silent conversation, taking our pleads into consideration. After the King shows a bunch of expressions on his face, he gives his verdict.

"I suppose...the children are innocent." With that he turns away and starts to walk out the door. Belle comes up to us with a smile.

"Well...well done."

"Sir!" I call out to the King before he leaves the room.

"Yes?" I could hear the sound of defeat in his voice.

"Thank you, and if it is any help, I will personally go and get them myself."

"That would be...most reassuring, thank you Gem."

As soon as they leave the room, I hug the living daylights out of my best friend, congratulating him on what a good job he did.

"It was all thanks to you. But are you sure you want to go?" he asks me with concern.

"Yep I'll be fine, I actually have to leave now so that I don't get left behind. You know, you should be happy that I was able to predict this outcome and prepare things before hand. Oh, I don't want to be late, better take a short cut." As I say that, blue mist starts to cover me from head to toe, allowing me to transport to the limo that was waiting outside of the castle. However, before I completely disappeared I heard the prince scoff at me.

"That girl," and with that I was in front of the limo, ready to meet the kids of the most notorious villains of all time.

As I seat myself in the back of the limo, I wave to Sebastian, the driver. In the back here was bland, not even a drink station or a candy slot in sight.

"Oh I know how we can fix that," I thought, and with a flick of my wrist, the wall in front of me was covered in different types of candies and snacks, all from memory. At the side I add some sodas, just in case they get thirsty. The limo was now at the golden bridge, and I was filled with excitement, dramatically sighing in the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gem...at least in this story

Jay's POV~

You would think that today would have been like any other day, one filled with stolen goods and stocking up at my dad's shop. However it wasn't like that at all. Suddenly we are told that we have to go to some boarding school that has...uniforms. Saying the word just makes me cringe. After all the talk about some wand, we all hear a honk outside, signalling that it's time for me to leave.

"Let's get this party started." Although the line was cheery, my voice was everything but. I was not looking forward to this. Before I walked off, my dad pulled me aside.

"Now recite our mantra."

"There is no team in 'I'." I pat my dad on the shoulder before he pushes me away.

"There is something else that I need you to get when you go to Auradon."

"What?"

"There is a genie who lives there, it would make sense if that cursed genie had a child. I want to find the child's lamp, and bring it to me."

"Alright, no prob." He gives me a crooked smile while dramatically wiping away a false tear.

"Now run along, you're making me tear up."

"My bag," I picked up my bag and finally left the room, now with a mission of my own. 

Gem's POV~

The limo came to a stop, which gives me opportunity to look around. Seeing that I was going to greet them formally, I waited inside the limo. When I looked out the window, the first feeling I feel is sorrow, I could have never lived in a place like this. Snapping me out of my trance was the shuffling of feet. A boy, no more than the age of 16, was climbing into the car. He had long dark hair, which had a beanie on top, brown eyes, a gorgeous tan, and he wore only leather. I'm not going to lie, he was pretty cute, not that I was going to develop a crush that easily though. To be honest, he reminded me a bit of Uncle Aladdin. I sat in the corner, so I believe that he had missed me, which made me conclude that I would just greet all of them together, not individually.

And just for the fun of it, I made myself unbelievably small, perching myself on top of the boy's hat after I levitated instead of climbed. They all came in one by one. The next one to come in was a boy with fair skin, freckles, and white hair with black roots at the bottom. He also had brown eyes, and his clothes only consisted the colours of black, white, and red. Then there was a girl with ocean blue hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes following behind him. Just like the colours of her hair, she wore mostly blue and black clothing. Lastly, a girl with dark purple hair, pale skin, and green eyes came in.

 _That's the girl Ben was talking about..._ She only wore the colour purple throughout her whole outfit and she seemed kind of hesitant getting into the car. However, I just let it slide, waiting for my perfect entrance.

After their parents waved them good-bye from outside the car, I decided to make my presence known before they get the wrong idea. I move myself back into my seat, making sure no one notices me before I change back to my regular size. Positioning myself on the seat, with myself laying down in a Cheshire like way and making sure to have that 'genie aura', I call out.

"I would have thought that you guys would have put up more of a fight."

"Ahhhh!" The boy with the black and white hair jumps into the other boy's arms, only for him to be violently shoved off almost instantly. I give them all a quick look over before continuing what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." It was totally worth it though, "My name is Gem, and I am here to make sure that your ride to Auradon is comfortable. Please, enjoy the treats, I made them myself." It wasn't a total lie, but if one of these kids were actually Jafar's, I don't want to put any ideas in their head. I kind of like being a free genie, although I am still somewhat bound by the lamp.

After a moment of silence, the two boys finally looked in front of them, entranced by the candies in front of them. Before I could say anything the boys stated a war, fighting over everything even though it had enough to share.

"So, what are your names," I ask the girls in front of me while playing with my nails. However, the long haired boy answered instead.

"Well beautiful, the name's Jay, but you can call me 'the man of your dreams'." he seemed to be quite the flirt, I could just see the broken hearts trailing behind him already.

"Mal," the one with the purple hair says.

"I'm Evie," the blue haired one chimes in.

"And I'm Carlos." The black and white haired guy finishes.

"Nice, well I suppose I should be telling you the rules of Auradon and stuff, but that's pretty boring. So just relax, and if you guys need to know anything just ask."

"Cool." After that, all of them seemed to ignore me, which I didn't mind, I was a stranger to them. I see Evie pick up a rock candy stick, looking at it in interest. Jay and Carlos stuff their mouth with so much candy that I was surprised none fell out. With every new candy they tried, they just nod, telling the other if it's good or not. The only one not into it was Mal, though I'm not surprised, seeing that this was a lot to take in for someone who knew nothing but evil all their life. Although, I'm not going to judge them, at least not yet.

"You're looking a little washed out, let me help you out," Evie's comment suddenly snapped me out of my train of thought as I see her applying blush to Mal's cheeks as she ferociously pulls away.

"Ew, stop, I'm plotting."

"Well, it's not very attractive." I could see already that Evie was the child of the Evil Queen, which by default meant that Mal was Maleficent's daughter.

"Ben was right, she is pretty." I thought, remembering how my best friend gushed over this girl. It was amazing how he could fall in love with so many girls, yet I'm here without having a single boyfriend. Well at least we can definitely see who the universe favours at this moment in time. From the corner of my eye I see Carlos snatching up a cookie which I realized was one from my own recipe book. His orbs widen in amazement at the deliciousness that the treat contained.

"Oh...these," Carlos says this while constantly hitting Jay's arm, trying to get his attention, "It's salty like nuts, but its sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see." In reply to Jay's request Carlos opens his mouth wide, showing his chewed up cookie. Jay then shoves Carlos aside, and steals the cookie from his hand right before he eats it. With a nod of approval from both of them I decide to say something.

"I see you guys like my cookies, I'm glad. As for the salty yet sweet part, I believe that's the caramel that you're tasting."

"Caramel?" They both ask as if they never heard the word. I couldn't help but feel bad for them, not only for not being able to eat one of the best sweets of all time, but knowing that they have so much more to try. I am starting to like Ben's idea more and more by the minute, although, I'm still a bit hesitant, but that's only natural.

"Yea, it's a type of sweet, here's how it looks if you eat it alone." I hand them the jar with caramel balls, which the excitedly dug into. After tasting one they get wide eyed, then they gave me the nod of approval which made me smile wide. I heard a window being pulled down, meaning that we were almost close to exiting the magic barrier.

"Look!" Evie shouts with a gasp. Everyone follows her eyesight to see the ocean right in front of us. Sebastian...always the trickster...he even glanced back to make sure they were all looking.

"This is a trap!" and with that they screamed and screeched with all the powers in their lungs, I'm surprised my ears didn't burst. Only when they notices that they weren't falling down did they stop gripping to each other for dear life. They were now looking outside the window, staring at the golden bridge.

"What just happened?" I have a feeling that Carlos was Cruella De Vil's child, it's just that the mood swings mimics the woman's own. Which would then make Jay Jafar's child.

"Why is it always the cute ones?" I whine in my head before thinking back to the matter at hand.

"Hey, are you guys sure that you're done? I don't think Agrabah heard you." I tease, causing Mal to scoff.

"It must be magic!" Well Evie was surely excited, but I guess anyone who hadn't see it before would be.

"Hey," Mal called out to Sebastian.

"Sebastian," I say.

"What?"

"His name is Sebastian."

"Yea...uh...Sebastian, did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" I could tell that Mal was a little pissed off that I corrected her. I stop ease dropping on their conversation and look to the son of Jafar who was looking out of the window in wonder. He fascinated me in a way that I would never understand. He was handsome-wait, did I just call Jay handsome? No, this cannot be happening, it just can't. I have to remember that we are technically enemies, even if he doesn't know it.

We are only enemies.

Only enemies...right?


	4. Chapter 4

Last time I'm doing disclaimer since its getting annoying...I own nothing but Gem...at least in this fan-fic.

The thing about Auradon Prep, is that it was never quiet. Even to a new comer, you could tell the difference between that school, and the world. When the school came into view, the music of a marching band fills my ears. How Ben got all of them to gather was beyond me, but he always did have ridiculously good luck. There were many 'Welcome' signs along the way, but I doubt that any of the new students noticed.

And Sebastian, being the cruellest person in the world, stopped right in front of where the marching band was playing, knowing that it was going to make me tick. The waving and playing hadn't stopped after 10 minutes, and frankly I was getting annoyed. I was going to need to have a good talk with _Benny-boo_ when this is over. When the door opens, I gracefully come out first, then make my way to Ben, pinching his arm, and giving him a kiss on the cheek before standing beside him.

Now noticing that the door was open, the quartet stumble out, extra shouting and kicking being done by Jay and Carlos.

"You got everything else, why do you want whatever this is?!" Carlos shouts, not realizing that the marching band had stopped, much to my glee, and everyone was looking at them.

"Because you want it!" Jay just fuels more oil into the fire as Evie and Mal finally climb out of the limo, a little embarrassed as the fairy godmother steps closer to them. Ben, Audrey, who was Ben's current girlfriend, and I follow her in suit.

"Just cleaning up," Jay tries to brush off, finally realizing the looks and the situation that they were in.

"And leave it like you found it." Fairy Godmother scolds in a sing-song voice.

"Ma'am, allow me." I instantly make the speakers and laptop disappear from everyone's sight and back into the car in its correct spot with a puff of sapphire blue smoke. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay look at me with interest, not knowing that I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

"Miss Gem," and here it comes, "How many times have I told you not to use magic, real power doesn't come from spell books but from-"

"The history books, I know but I-"

"No excuses, now I suggest you be wise when you use it."

"Whatever," All that sweetness in her voice covered up the bitter devil she actually was, although I'm not one to bring people down. Although she should know by now that nothing she says affects me, I've got the so called 'magic' that she doesn't. After that little incident, Jay finally recognized Ben's current girlfriend which was wearing her signature blue and pink dress and her brown curls fell over her shoulder, you could just see the admiration she had for Ben in her caramel brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry that she is going to get dumped sometime this week." I think, letting myself chuckle inside.

"Well hello foxy," That voice, that sweet, intoxicating, enchanting-what the genie am I doing. Bad Gem, you just met the guy! "The name's Jay." He walks closer to us, stopping right in front of Audrey, but before she could reply Fairy Godmother squeezes between both of them, literally.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." That little bow that she did made Jay's face scrunch up in disgust as he stepped back, upset that his fun was over.

"The Fairy Godmother? As in bippity boppity boo?" Mal questions in surprise, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her. Why would the Fairy Godmother be the main interest of Mal, daughter of Maleficent?

"Bippity boppity you know it."

"Yea I always wondered what it felt like...for Cinderella...when you just appeared out of nowhere," everyone in her group nods in agreement, "with that sparkly wand, and warm smile...and that sparkly wand..." Is she interested in the wand for some reason? No, I must be overthinking this, Ben personally chose them, and so I will just have to trust him. Hopefully he doesn't mind that I keep an eye on them too.

"That was a long time ago," Goodness is this conversation still going on. I'm sorry but Headmistress and her 'no magic' talks are really annoying, I always thought there was too much sugar in that cookie, if you understand what I'm saying.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," finally the boring part is over, "I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin, soon to be king!" Audrey interjects, wearing a grin.

"You had me at prince, my mom is a queen...which makes a princess." Evie battered her eyes in a flirtatious manner as she bowed in front of Ben. I would have said something by now, but I'm just enjoying the show.

"The evil queen has no royal status here...and neither do you." Audrey had a smile on her face, but I guess if someone was flirting with my boyfriend I would act the same way. Wait, actually I wouldn't know since I never had one. And although Ben was chuckling, you could see that Audrey was more that dead serious.

"A, pipe it down it bit." I remind her, and she finally relaxes.

"Sorry Gem, thanks." Audrey is a really kind person inside, too bad she's getting dumped though. Sorry, it's just so funny that I have to repeat it over and over until it loses its fun.

"This is Audrey-"

"Princess Audrey! His girlfriend, right Benny-boo" She cuts off Ben almost instantly. Now I really feel bad for her.

"-and this is my best friend and Student Body Princess, Gem."

"I thought we were closer than that _Benny-boo_ " I tease Ben, causing him to look at me in playful annoyance. However, before we could start another one of our episodes the Headmistress chimes in.

"Audrey, Gem and Ben are going to show you around, and I'll see you tomorrow." The look on Mal's face was priceless though, like she thought we were total idiots, but I really don't blame her.

"The doors of wisdom are never shut," FG, that's what I'm calling her now because her name is way too long, broke Audrey and Ben apart, making everyone jump at her sudden outburst, "But the library hours are from 5 to 8, and as you might have heard from Gem I have a little thing about curfews." And with that she finally excused herself, thank godmother.

When everyone finally exited I felt like I could breathe again. I caught the look that Mal was giving me, so I voiced my question.

"Fairy Godmother is something else isn't she?" Ben suddenly hit me hard on the arm, causing me to look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"What did I do now _Benny-boo_?"

"You know exactly what you did _Gi-Gi_."

"It's all your fault in the first place, and either way, don't you think hitting a girl is wrong, especially in front of your guests."

"What 'girl' are you talking about?"

"Eh-Em!" We hear someone clear their throat loudly, obviously trying to get our attention. We turn away from each other embarrassed, but then Ben starts to greet our guest in the weirdest way ever.

"It is so, so good to finally me-et you." In the middle there he got a little punch from Jay which made me smile.

I follow closely behind Ben, also going to shake all their hands out of respect. The first one is Jay, who gives me a toothy grin before pulling his hand out of his pocket to shake mine. Not trying to sound sappy, but when he touches me hand, I swear that I felt electricity, probably shaking his hand longer than I should of.

"This is a momentous occasion," we finally let go of each other's hands when I hear Ben start to speak again, "and one that I hope will go down in history. Chocolate?" He must have reach to shaking messy Carlos's hand, sometimes my knack for making sweets comes in handy...who am I kidding, I can't make anything but my homemade cookies. "As the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms were." Mal interjects Ben's speech with a smile, making me sigh in relief that the weirdest part of my life was over.

"A little bit over the top?" Ben just couldn't stop having googlies eyes while his girlfriend was around, could he?

"A little more than a little bit."

"Well so much for my first impression." Cue the cute chuckling from the soon-to-be couple.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you?" Audrey just couldn't wait to try and intimidate the girl, so cuts right into the conversation. Although, I got kind of bored, so I started to talk to Jay, seeing that I was still standing in front of him.

"Hey Jay, so you're Jafar's son right?"

"Yea," he folds his arm and looks down at me, curse tall people, "how did you know?"

"Process of elimination."

"No fair, there's four of us, but hundreds of you. You could be anyone's daughter."

"Well I guess you're just going to have to use that cute head of yours to figure it out."

"I would, but it's currently focused on you beautiful." I blush a bit, but turn my face before I could see.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," giggles emitted from both of us, as if we were just normal friends, "So, what do-" I was cut off by my annoying best friend calling my name, and at the worst time too.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I never update this much...grrrr the love for descendants is too strong...

When I finally catch up to Ben, I hear him talking about the history of Auradon Prep.

"-and converted into a high school by my father when he became king."

"What do you want, didn't you see me talking?" I whisper, knowing that we have a few seconds until we reach that statue and he continues his speech.

"Don't you think that you were getting a bit too close?"

"Says the guy making googly eyes to a stranger in front of his girlfriend." He didn't have anything to say now, but later tonight I will make him talk. We finally reach beside a huge platinum statue which portrayed the king of Auradon. Ben then clapped twice, causing Carlos to screech and jump into Jay's arms. When Jay saw that I was staring at him he shoving Carlos off violently, not wanting to be embarrassed.

"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible." The prince says with kind eyes. I swear, with his deep voice and kind heart, he is going to make guys turn gay, and not the happy gay either.

"Does he shed much?" I'm starting to like Mal more and more. Although, I thought the snarky comments to Ben were my thing.

"Yea, mom won't let him on the couch." And cue the secret cute yet awkward smiles between the future couple. Okay, so let me get this straight. You take me away from the only boy who has caught my interest, just to make me watch you flirt with his friend. If this isn't unfairness, I don't know what is. I stay back with Carlos, seeing that he clapped twice, thinking that the magic statue would change for him too.

"That won't work," Carlos looks at me, "Only someone of royal blood can change the statue." I walk on, now seeing Carlos following close behind. Pretty smart, seeing as he has no idea where he is.

" Oh, and here you go." My feet halt in the path for a moment while I pull a handkerchief out of the air, a trail of blue dust trailing it for a moment. I jut out my hand in his direction, signaling for him to take it.

" ..." Carlos glances at me curiously, as if he was contemplating whether to take it or not.

" It won't bite you." While my left hand holds the handkerchief, my right creates a 'come here' gesture. He shuffles a bit closer until we were less than one meter apart. With that distance I lean forward and grab his chin, causing his feet to stumble towards me. Surprisingly, when I go to wipe his face and hands he doesn't squirm, but just lets me do it. Now, I normally am not like this, but whether it was because I visited the Isle of the Lost, or because Carlos was cute, in a friendly way, this is more or less me acting on impulse. "See, all done."

He gives me a toothy grin, "Thanks for that, and sorry for acting weird before. It's just I'm not used to someone being so nice and helping me willingly."

" It's really no problem," I try not to let the pity seep through my voice as I talk, " but we really should start going, I don't think that we are too far behind." After I say this we start to walk on, with him walking slightly closer to me than before.

We catch up just in time to hear Mal start talking as I move my way to the front again.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like...wands and things like that?"

"Yea it exist of course, but it's pretty much retired except for a selected few like Gem here. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals" Ben replies, immediately putting me on the spot.

"So, you use magic?"

"Yea, as you saw before, so if you have any questions on magic I'm your gal." I wink at her in a friendly manner and see a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Great!"

"Oh, Doug!"

"Yes, Princess"

"Being the princess of the student body has its perks," I whisper to the descendants, causing them to giggle, "Everyone, this is my friend and advisor Doug. He will help you with your class schedules and show you girls to the dorms while I show the guys to theirs." I nod to Ben and he takes his leave with Audrey, probably going to try and be the best boyfriend in the world before he dumps her.

"I'll see you later okay, and if there is anything you need feel free to-"

"Ask Gem." Audrey shouts, before putting his arms around her shoulder and finally leaving.

"Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy...Hi. Oh..." and there is he Evil Queen's daughter as she works her magic.

"Why are you escorting us instead of the girls?" Jay suddenly asks from behind me, his breath on my ear. Pretending not to be phased I turn around, only to feel embarrassed by the close proximity. I still conceal my feelings though.

"Well, I have a little surprise for both of you."

"Oh, then are you sure you don't want to go somewhere other than the dorms, with less people?" The mischievous look in his eyes just drives me off the edge, but somehow I keep myself sane.

"Not that kind of surprise. Are all guys idiots?"

"Just the ones charmed by you."

"You know, I'm considering giving you no present at all..."

"But then it would be wasted, and a lot of work to put back."

"How could you be so right in only a few hours of meeting me?"

"What can I say? You caught my eye."

"Excuse me, Gem?" Doug buts in looking apologetic, Jay and I move away from each other a bit, forgetting that we were standing pretty close before, "It's time to take them to their dorms."

"Thank you Doug. Come on Jay, Carlos." I walk towards the halls where the boy dormitories are before taking a left which led me to all the boy dormitory doors. I could see the two boys behind me giving me funny looks when we didn't stop at any of the doors, but kept going until we reach the end of the hall, where a door stood on the left of us.

"I wanted to make sure that you guys still had your space," I take out the keys to their rooms, giving them both one before opening the door with a spare, "and that you guys got to have the ultimate teenage boy experience." When I open the door the first thing they see is a game console, which Carlos immediately runs to, staring at it with interest.

"Sweet." I hear Carlos say.

"Wicked." Jay says in agreement.

"There's mini fridges, two separate closets so that you don't have to fight and a mini bar, of course with no alcoholics because of the Headmistress. A foosball table on that side," I point to the left, "and two separate beds unlike the other boy dorms. I hope you guys like it."

"Like it? This is awesome!" Jay comes up and hugs me before he even realizes what he's doing. I hesitantly hug him back before he moves away, making me long for his touch once more.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I added the candies and cookies from the limo in here, thought that you guys would like it." They both stare at me before dashing to the mini bar, seeing candies lined up on the shelves.

"Well I'm going to leave now, so if you need anything, just call for me." I tell them both, "Oh and Carlos? Use upwards hits, they're more effective on the enemy." Carlos gives me a silent nod before turning back to his game. "Well enjoy yourselves boys." And with that I leave.

As soon as I reach to the castle, I change into my pyjamas then head straight to Ben's room, knowing that he would have gotten rid of Audrey by now. In this moment, I was actually very thankful that Ben and I didn't live in the dorms, which would defiantly interfere with our nightly visits. Let's not even think about how weird that sentence sounded. Upon reaching a grand white door, I knock on it twice, and when hearing a faint 'Come in' from Ben, I enter.

"Finally got rid of her?" I inquire, making Ben turn around in his blue t-shirt and pants, which had little crowns on it.

"Don't say it like that. That makes me feel kind of guilty." He replies, moving to his golden king sized bed, motioning me to come also.

"Oh, and flirting with another girl while in front of your girlfriend doesn't?" Although the question is harsh I say it in a playful manner, showing that it's just a joke.

"It wasn't flirting, I was just being nice."

"Yea, and I'm the princess of Neverland. Look, I know you like her, but tone it down until you break up with your current girlfriend."

"Yea, you still need to help me with that. Anyway, what do you think of the group so far?"

"They...are promising, definitely not like their parents. But, I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that it's kind of odd living with people who are supposed to be our enemies. I mean, it makes me feel odd. I don't know what to do, if I should follow the path I was taught, or stray from it and forge my own." I look down at my dark green nightgown that reach my knees. Tugging on the edges, I feel a presence from behind hug me.

"Just give it time, I'm sure that you're going to be able to figure out what you want to do."

"Thanks Ben. I think I'm going to go out for a bit, to clear my head." I say this while making my magic replace my nightgown with my regular attire, however I add a golden long sleeve jacket this time since unlike Queen Elsa, the cold does bother me.

"One of these days you're going to get caught you know. Especially in that." Ben says as he released me to lay flat in his bed.

"I doubt it, I mean who can outsmart a genie." And with a puff of smoke, I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay sorry for not updating sooner, but to be fair, I did give you 5 chapters in one go...so...Anyway, I wanted to add a song in this, and I've never done something like this before, because as you can see I skipped Rotten to the Core (Although it's my favorite), so please be easy on me, and I also put the link in. So without further ado, please enjoy.

I decide to go to the Museum of Cultural History, not my usual getaway, but for the state I'm in, it seems logical. I usually come here at night, the quietness and the artifacts, especially my dad's, makes me feel so calm. Ben always tells me that I would get caught, but that hasn't happened the last 200 times, so I think I'm safe. Hey, I said it wasn't my usually get away, but I never said that I'm not a frequent visitor. When the sapphire blue mist finally clears, I'm standing in front of a figurine of my dad, which is located in the gallery of heroes.

This statue captures every single feature of him except his beating heart. The sad part was that they didn't have a statue of my mother, Eden, although, she never really played a huge role in her story, not like Genie, my dad.

"Daddy, what do I do?" I ask the statue, walking up to it as if it was real, "You taught me so many things before you left, and I'm sorry I was so upset with you that I never listened, but now I need you. I've only met them today...but I...I really...really want to get close to our so called 'enemies', and I don't know what to do. I'm trying to stay strong and not care but...it's hard..."

I knew that the statue wouldn't reply but I asked anyway. I had all these pent up feelings inside that I had to let them out. Although I mightn't look the part, I am one heck of a singer, and singing my heart out was the only way to find my answer. So, I sang.

(A/N: Listen to this so that you could understand: watch?v=UueJC24ynhk)

"Ooooo, yeah.

I didn't wanna listen to what you were saying,

I thought that I knew all I need to know.

I didn't realize that somewhere inside me,

I knew you were right but I couldn't say so."

I stared at the statue as I sang, as if I was talking to my father.

"I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well.

I learned from you that I do not crumble,

I learned that strength is something you choose.

All of the reasons to keep on believing,

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you."

As if by magic, the statue came to life. Which made me smile, knowing that my father was still near even when he was out of reach. He sang the next part of the song, as if to portray his own feelings as well.

"We always don't agree on,

What is the best way.

To get to the place that we're going from here.

But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,

To make your decisions without any fear."

It seemed that my father left a bit of his magic here, knowing that I would need it someday. Having this 'talk' with his spirt was rejuvenating and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't help but have both of us sing together.

"I'm grateful for all of the times,

You opened my eyes.

I learned from you that I do not crumble,

I learned that strength is something you choose.

All of the reasons to keep on believing,

There's no question, that's a lesson,

I learned from you.

You taught me to stand on my own"

"And I thank you for that"

I couldn't help but give thanks to him, for helping me whenever he could. Then, we went back to singing together.

"It saved me, it made me,

And now that I'm looking back."

We had started alternating between myself singing and then both of us. Dad was already off the podium as we started to dance in a funny manner, my dad being the main cause of it.

"I can say."

"Woooaaahhhh!"

"Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!"

"I learned from you that,

I learned from you."

"I do not crumble,

I learned that strength is something you choose."

"Something you choose."

"All of the reasons to keep on believing."

"Keep on believing,

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you.

Woooaaahhhh!

I learned from yoooouuu,

I learned that strength is something you choose."

"All of the reasons to keep on believing,

There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you."

"Yeah!"

"I learned from you."

After that last line together we stopped, looking at each other with such intensity.

"Dad. Thank you." I say, now knowing my choice about the matter at hand.

"No problem Kiddo, now go to sleep," cue the giant yawn from the genie, "leaving fragments of yourself around really gives you a back ache. Have I gotten smaller? Be honest." My dad and his antics. I laugh, which causes my dad to have a big smile on his face. In all honesty, I was really happy that I got to speak with him, although technically it was part of him but who cares.

"Alright dad, and tell mom I said hi."

"Sure thing kid." After giving me a bone breaking hug, he disappears with a puff of smoke. The statue was now back in its original place and it was time for me to head home.

I was about to take my normal genie express when I heard footsteps and voices. But not just any voices, the voices of the descendants.

Jay's POV~

After seeing that room with the creepy statues of our parents I booked it. Mal was still in there, so Carlos, Evie and I decide to continue searching and go back for her when we find it. I'm not really into all this getting the wand stuff so I stick in the back, looking out for the genie lamp instead. Although, in a second a hand is latched onto my mouth while the other pulled me into a corner of the hallway. Then I feel myself being shoved into a room with darkness, that is, until my capturer turns the light on, which reveal the hot girl I met earlier. Gem I think her name was.

"Okay, you have approximately three seconds to tell me why you're here or I zap you into next week." Just to add emphasis on how serious she was, she made her hand spark electricity. I know that she was trying to be intimidating, but she looks really hot right now.

"Alright, no need for violence, my buds and I were just looking around, trying to get comfortable with our surroundings." Okay, that is a pretty lame excuse, even for me.

"Look, I'm really tired right now, so just tell me the truth."

"Um well-"

"Jay!" I am cut off by the sound of Evie's voice. Thank Jafar.

"Well, later." Making a quick escape I open the door behind me, only to have it shut back again with magic.

" This time I'll let you go, but next time I won't let you leave." With that she disappears in a blue mist, finally releasing the spell on the door. I hurry outside and to the others, not caring since the plan would be over in a few minutes anyway, and what just happened wouldn't even matter.

But then why do I feel this odd emotion inside my chest?


	7. Chapter 7

When I finally teleported back into my room my heart was in turmoil. I had just decided to make friends with the quartet, only to find them sneaking around the museum, searching for who knows what. I don't even know why I let Jay go, letting evil slip past me wasn't a normal occurrence.

"It's because he interests you dummy." My mind was taunting me with the truth that I didn't want to believe, which made me never want to go to sleep. Only fearing that my dreams would either make me regret letting Jay go, or thank it graciously.

I quickly change back into my night clothes before flopping in my bed. Although I quickly noticed that I wasn't going to get any sleep at...one in the morning. So, I did something that I hadn't done since I was 12, so about in 4 years. I opened my door, locking it behind me before walking down to Ben's room. Even though the halls seemed scary at night, I knew the directions to Ben's room better than the back of my hand, only because I've sneaked there so many times before.

Knocking on his door, I hear a groggy voice inside before I open it. Ben is sitting up in his bed, his brown hair now messy and green eyes fogged with sleep.

"Hey Gem," he greets with a yawn, "did you enjoy your outing?"

"In a way, sorry to wake you though." Even though I apologise I still don't leave.

"Let me guess, sleepover?" Okay, I lied before, when I said 4 years it was actually about 4 weeks. Long enough though. But I'm still 16, just a very shameless one.

"Please." I climb into his bed, clutching the blankets closer to me. I feel two arms guide themselves around me, pulling me closer. You would think that this action would be awkward, or mean something romantically, but it's normal for us. We are practically siblings, anything else would give me the creeps...

"You're shaking, did something bad happen?"

"I'm fine, just want to sleep." Although my mind is pretty worried about facing the descendants now, I don't alert Ben, not for him to go beat up himself. However, since I now know they aren't here to only try normal life, but trying to do something...I don't know what...I'm going to be keeping an eye on them. With that last thought I fall asleep, snuggling into Ben to calm my nerves.

The next morning I wake up to Ben's shaking, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me, trying to get me awake. I sit up, knowing that I'm a mess but not caring. The blanket was still on me though, mostly because of the coldness that his room contained.

"Hey, did you already take a shower?" I ask, wanting to get ready because due to missing dinner last night, my belly was having an intense argument of hunger right about now.

"Yea, I was just looking for clothes when I thought it was time to wake you up. You okay?" He looked somewhat concerned, probably because of how I acted last night.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just need to freshen up. Give me ten minutes."

"I'll give you nine then I'm leaving."

"So mean..." with a pout I walk to the bathroom, washing up quickly and zapping on my attire for the day. Today I had on royal blue jeans with a light blue halter top and light blue genie flats to match. Obviously, the lamp earrings and bracelets are there also as I do my hair in a different style than before. My hair makes itself into a ponytail and falls over my right shoulder, with a bang that covered my right eye.

I walk out of the bathroom with one minute to spare, Ben staring at me with an annoyed expression which spoke, 'thank goodness you're done'. We then trot down to breakfast, my belly grumbling three quarters of the way, Ben's laughter filling up the last quarter.

After breakfast we finally arrive at school. Ben's suddenly taken by his girlfriend while I go to my duties as student body princess. I reach in the office to find the work that I left yesterday still there.

"I told those guys to take care of it, this is such a pain. Reminder, don't trust the sons of Lumiere and Peter Pan with work, the reason how they even got here eludes me. However, I digress." I tell myself, picking up the list which was about 40 pages long and had every single student's name, capability, and parents. It even included the four new students as well. One of the jobs that I forgot to do yesterday was get Fairy Godmother and the Coach to sign off early dismissal for the coronation. However Coach wasn't in yet and the Headmistress was in Remedial Goodness class right now, and frankly, I don't think I want to see the quartet at the moment.

"Even though I said that, I somehow find myself in front of the door to Fairy Godmother's class." I think, signing to myself before I hear another pair of footsteps dashing towards me. "Whoa, slow down there Jane."

"Sorry Gem, I just really want to get my dismissal form signed." Jane replies as her brown bob cut hair bounces up and down before she comes to a stop, the periwinkle dress stopping its dance with the wind. Although the dress was more like a miniature gown when you really look at it.

"You know you don't have to do that, I've got it covered."

"That's okay, I'll do it my-self" She squeaks in the middle when she seeing the daughter and sons of the most evil villains sitting in class like it's nothing. Even though she runs past them and straight to her mom I walk slowly, staring at them and giving Jay an evil glare in particular. When I reach up to the Headmistress I hear Carlos whisper Jay a question.

"What did you do man?"

"I don't know..." Jay replies, looking away from Carlos and staring at me before I turn away and towards Fairy Godmother when she seems to be done with her daughters request and introducing her.

"Headmistress, I need you to sign off the dismissal for coronation."

"No problem darling, just rest it on my desk and I will get it back to you by tomorrow." She replies smiling at me as I start to head out the classroom.

"Thanks." I walk out the room and towards the lockers so that I could get my gym bag for combat class, I would get Coach to sign the papers later. Actually, when I first came to school here, I really wanted to be on the turney team. I mean, I'm not a royal or aristocrat's daughter, and there was no way that I was going to join cheerleading. No offense, but extremely short skirts and hanging out with peppy princesses aren't really my thing. So, I went for the next best thing, combat class, which was taught by Mulan. It's been a pretty good class so far except for one tiny problem.

"Look! It's the freak!" Aziz shouts as I enter the room, causing all the boys to look at me. Aziz, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine. You would think that all the kids here would be nice but no. Since I was the only girl here I was sometimes teased for wanting to be strong. Although, I did show them a little lesson with my powers, but it backfired with Miss Fairy Godmother finding out and them now branding me as a freak.

"Oh, which sewage did you crawl out of this morning rat?" I spit back, going up to the front of the class to put on my gear. In these types of classes, the students wore whatever they were comfortable in. My hair is actually currently in a bun, although since it was wavy a few strands fell loose. I have on a dark blue tank top with black gym shorts and paint splattered tennis shoes. Wearing light clothes is probably the best bet in this class seeing as the gear weighs a ton when it's all equipped.

"Morning class." Mulan walks in with a smile on her face, sporting a red tank top and grey slacks with red sneakers.

"Morning..." Everyone replies, some with enthusiasm, others like they just woke up.

"Today is the last week before exams. Now this year, the exam is going to be a bit different. I am going to assign each person an opponent which they must fight next week. Remember, this is not about winning, but about technique and style, if you just win your fight but use none of the materials you were taught, you get an F. Is that understood?" Everyone groans in annoyance, except for me.

"Hey, what about the fre- I mean Gem? No offense, but she's a girl in a class full of guys." Aziz questions, causing everyone to look at me. When I actually understood what he asked I face palm. I mean, this woman was in an army with _guys only._

"I'm sure she's going to be just fine. But since you're so worried, I'm going to make you two opponents. Oh, and another thing," It happened too quickly for me to see, but one minute Aziz is standing, and the next he is on the ground with Mulan standing over him, " a girl can do anything a guy can. Don't forget it."

With that she told everyone to start fighting with the enchanted training dummies so that we could be ready for the test. Having Aziz as my opponent might be the worst and best thing that ever happened to me. The good part is that I'm going to kick his butt, but the bad part is that he's going to run off and spread the news, and just make me even more of an outcast. No one in this school, besides Ben, is my friend. I would say Audrey but I think she only hangs out with me because of Ben. Most off the student body, except for my lovely associates in the student council, don't want to be close to a genie.

Especially one that bends the rules of her own lamp.


	8. Valentine's Day Special

A/N: This side story will be taking place from where the story left off. Also, this is my first time doing a special that lies outside of the original storyline. However, that doesn't mean that there aren't going to be any hints for future chapters. Alright, so without further ado, let's begin. Oh, and by the way, I edited some of the past chapters, correcting grammar and I change some dialogue and plot, so make sure to check that out, it's crucial to the future chapters.

Valentine's Day. Probably the most overrated day out of the year. Of course, if you're in a relationship, or even have a Valentine, it's smooth sailing with flowers and hearts, and practically everything is 'great'. However, when you're like me, when you've done some minor things in the past but never been in a relationship, and not even in one currently, then it's just another day. But if you are the student body princess, which means you have to plan the Valentine's Day dance and the lovely gram giving that comes before, then it becomes annoying. Yay!

Since it was the Thursday before Valentines Day, things were busy. With candy grams being prepared, organizing the singing groups, and decorating the ballroom in the castle where the dance was being held, I've been swamped. So much so that I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to the descendants about the whole thing, let alone to my best friend. It was now 9 o'clock, and I was now arriving at my room in the castle. After opening the grand golden doors, I plop on my queen size bed which as adorned with royal blue sheets and cerulean colored pillows.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. I'm back again after a long day. I hope you guys are enjoying yourself, wherever you are." I sigh, picking up the picture that my parents and I had taken when I was just 3. The last time we spent time together until they left to do who knows what. Although I don't mind...they never seemed like the types to settle down anyway.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"Come in," I call out, instantly being pulled out of my semi-depression.

"Hey G, I was wondering what time you would come back. I mean, you did miss dinner after all." Ben says worriedly, resting a hand on my shoulder before sitting down on the edge of the bed and continuing to indulge in an actual conversation. "So, we haven't talked this whole week, how's things been coming along?"

"Well, it's been busy, to be honest. I mean we have to give out the candy grams to everyone tomorrow, let the singing groups perform their songs to selected individuals, finish up the final touches on the ballroom-"

"It looks great by the way," Ben buts in.

"Huh?" I reply, confused about what he was referring to.

"The ballroom, it looks spectacular. And you did that all by yourself. Lumiere and said you refused their help throughout the whole set up."

"Well, when you're a genie, making things magically appear isn't the problem, it's that everything needs to be perfect. Some people seem to enjoy Valentine's day, so it's my job not to ruin it for them." And I mean what I said, even though nothing ever happens for me on Valentines Day, and, in my opinion, it's a useless holiday, some people think otherwise. Therefore, I'm not going to be a party pooper; I was never that type of girl to begin with.

"So," Ben interrupts me from my thoughts," by any chance do you have something planned for yourself at least. I mean, after all, this, don't you want to get something out of it?"

I think about it for a moment, "Nah, I don't mind not benefiting from it, but if I can, in some way, I would take it I guess..."

Ben glances at me for a second before shifting his gaze to his hands, fiddling his fingers in a somewhat nervous manner. "Well, if you're not going with anyone to the ball, would you like to, you know, dance...with me?"

"If this is out of pity, I don't want it," I say, my eyes looking at him in a suspicious manner.

"No! It's not like that. It's just that its been a while since we danced together, the last time being our ballroom lessons, so I thought it would be cool...but if you don't want to, I understand." he rambled on, standing up and making his way to the door. However, I jump up just in time to catch his wrist as he opens the doors.

"I will love to dance with you. But what about Audrey...and Mal?"

"I'll dance with them too, but I don't want you to be alone the whole night."

"Thanks, Ben, you're genierific." I pull him into a hug, cuddling my head into his chest which causes him to chuckle before pulling his arms around me, embracing me in a warm and loving hug.

"It's no stress, you know I'd do almost anything for you Gem. Oh, and by the way, the song that you're practicing is incredible."

"Wait-where did you-" by the time I realized what he had said, the golden doors were back into their locked position. Giggling softly, I maneuver myself into my bed, cuddling with the sheets before falling asleep.

It was now Friday, which was probably the most hectic out of the whole week, and although it was organized, it still needed to be watched over here and there. But since classes were canceled for today, an argument which took me weeks to win, people were a lot easier to find, making the load tremendously lighter. I was now running to my locker to get some copies of the original which Pietro, son of Peter Pan (he had to grow up some time), had lost.

Upon opening the blue denim locker, I notice a small slip of paper fall out, picking it up off the floor, I read it once before looking up in confusion. Then I read it a second time just to make sure that I wasn't hallucination

 _Gemillia,_

 _You better save me a dance at the Valentine's Day Ball on Sunday._

 _~A_

"A...what the...?" I inquire myself, wonder who could have been 'A' and if so, why would he/she send her this note. Being in my second year of high school, but now getting something like this is a bit odd I have to admit. Especially in the demanding tone in which the sender wrote it. Either way, it's probably just some prank to embarrass me. Slamming my locker shut in annoyance, I jump when I feel someone's breathing on my ear.

"What's got you so upset princess?" The voice swoons, almost making me want to melt, but I hold my ground, not falling for the resident heartbreaker that is...

"Jay, you do know that I'm not a princess right?" Turning around to face him I notice that our faces are only a few centimeters apart, making me start to question why the universe likes to put me in such compromising situations.

"But you are the student body _princess_ , right?"

"Yea, but that doesn't automatically mean that I'm an actual princess, you should know that."

"Don't stress alright," Jay smirks while cupping my left cheek in his hand, "you're always a princess in my eyes," he says and starts to lean down only for me to push him away. However, that proved to be useless since he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist, preventing me from leaving.

Sighing, I look him straight in the face, "Look, you either came here to steal something, or to tell me something. But judging from the fact that I seem to have everything still its probably the latter. And that, therefore, bring me to the question of what do you want?"

"Oooh, settle down tiger. That's quite a mouth you got on you. You sure you aren't the villain's kid here?" I bring up my hand to whack him, only for him to continue, "Well I just came here to tell you that you're teaching me how to dance for the ball

I stand there shell-shocked but manage to open my mouth and let words pass, "Wait, when was this decided?"

"This morning, by Fairy Godmother. So there is no way that you can say no." He instantly lets go of me watching my face curl in annoyance as he just grins. "Well, see you tomorrow teacher. Oh, and if you're teaching me, might as well dance with me at the actual ball as well." Jay then starts to walk away, leaving me alone now.

Gathering up what happening so far, I'm dancing with Ben, there is this weird 'A' person, and Jay wants me to practice and dance with him. There was only one thing to say,

"What has the universe gotten me into..."

" One Two Three, One Two Three..." So said, so done. At 10 o'clock on Saturday morning, I was teaching this idiot who calls himself Jay, how to dance. However, it didn't seem like it was going too well.

"Ouch! Jay! That's the fifth time you've stepped on my foot."

"It's not my fault, your beauty-"

"Stop, just stop," he's been feeding me those lines since we got here, and now its just getting annoying. "Come on, focus. Listen to the music and focus on your feet. Your eyes have no time for wandering." The instruments that were playing themselves had stopped in the background, the music halting with them.

"Ok, ok, yes mom." With his somewhat reluctant agreement I snap my fingers, resuming the melody.

"Okay, now begin." I stopped reminding him of what steps to do, only silently voicing them under my breath. "And twirl." After we had successfully completed a full routine, Jay fell to the floor with exhaustion.

"Are we done?"

"Yep, now rest up and try not to forget. We just spent two hours on this." Clocks around indeed backing me up by showing that it was 12 in the afternoon, meaning that after I eat, I have got to start working on my outfit for tomorrow. Might as well since I was now going to dance with others instead of sitting around and waiting for my cue.

As soon as I arrive at the at the entrance of my room I scurry in quickly, not wanting anyone to know what I had returned. The reason being that if they did, they would want to help, which in turn would cause me embarrassment much to my dismay. However, in the end, it turned out that it didn't matter much since fussing over this so much already was embarrassing. But I continued, choosing that instead of sewing one, I would rather just make the ideas in my head materialize onto my body. Ultimately that proved to be the better choice since I was able to finish after 7 hours of trying on clothes, compiled with different make-up and hair styles.

*Sigh*" Finally, this one is perfect enough to fit a genie." With that I put everything to the side, snap on my nightgown, and crawl into bed, resting my mind and body since tomorrow is promising to be a very...eventful day.

"Goodnight"

"And Goodmorning" It feels as if I only just went to sleep, although from the clock to the right of me that blares 8 am, I know otherwise. Slowly, but surely, I bring myself out of bed, knowing that I could dilly dally slightly since I only had to go set up at 9. Therefore, in the end, I finished bathe, change, and eat breakfast in less that 45 minutes, and was currently walking towards the ballroom to get the band and ballots set.

"Let's do this." With a somewhat newfound enthusiasm to start the morning, I was ready to face the day.

"And done! Good run Fritz, can't wait to knock their socks off tonight." I congratulate.

"Ahh, it was nothing. And don't worry about the crowd, I'll take care of them." Fritz, Eugene and Rapunzel's son, waves off. And to be honest, him being here was by a miracle, so I should just probably trust him for now.

"So, you coming in...2 hours? Or just going to show yourself for 5 minutes then leave?" Even though I ask this, I am positive I already know the answer.

"Well, I got ladies to entertain, so I'm coming. And since I now know that you aren't so bad, it seems like I might have a little bit more fun than planned."

"Yea...um...okay. So I'm going to have to go and get ready, but see you later."

"Yea, see ya, Gene," And as you can see he has already branded me with a nickname, which was short for genie, but still sounded cool. With that I left, leaving the hearts and love themed room behind.

When I enter my room, I notice a familiar shadow sitting on my bed, as if it was awaiting my arrival.

"Hey, Ben...whacha doing here?" my voice inquires since I was sure that he would have been getting ready himself. Agrabah knows that he takes longer than I do.

"Just wanted to check up on you, make sure that you weren't standing me up or something." His face turns to mimic one of a kicked puppy, to just further back up his worried statement.

"You know I'm not that kind of girl," I roll my eyes at his silliness, "now go, you and I both need to change."

"Alright, see you later." He doesn't even get a chance to wave before I push him out my dormitory.

"Now let's get to business." I go through the whole process, just like I had done the evening/night before. First I had to get my make-up done. I had first applied some golden eye shadow, keeping it light since I was never really a fan of make-up. I didn't need mascara, so I just dabbed some concealer on to cover whatever blemishes I have on my cheeks and forehead. Then after applying some blush and light red lipstick, I started to work on my hair, allowing them to fall in their natural ringlets which reached about mid-back. Of course, some curling ironing was needed here and there just to make it stand out more. And finally, it was for the dress.

Now the dress was red, since that was mandatory color, and reached just below my knees in ruffles. After adding new earrings and a necklace, which were both made of rubies lined with gold, I make my way to putting on my red high heels. Having no choice but to keep the golden bracelets I go to the mirror to make sure that I am presentable. When I assure myself that my outfit is beautiful, I make my way out the door and head towards main doors which lead to the ballroom. Although, I make no haste to enter, wanting to at least greet some guests before entering.

After a minute or two guests started to arrive, and that of course meant that I greeted them with the utmost respect. After about the 50th couple had walked through the door, I opened it for myself, seeing the hard work that I'd put in did work off.

"See, I told you that you did great." The voice behind me surprises me; that is until I turn around and see who it is.

"Ben! You made it! Where's Audrey?" I inquire, not wanting the sassy brunette to turn against me if she heard about this.

"Don't worry about her, she is still getting ready, probably won't be for another half an hour. Now, I believe that was promised a dance." He bows his body in an elegant motion, sticking out his left hand, telling me to take it.

"Well, I guess I can't refuse." I smile a genuine pearly white smile, being glad that he had kept his word. Taking his hand he leads me to the dance floor, ignoring the looks which the other students were giving us. His tie and my dress were synced in the perfect shade, showing them to back off in a way, although that wasn't my intent. Besides, the only reason I think the red stood out was because he was in an all white suit.

As soon as we start to dance Fritz begins to sing another one of his solos. (A/N: I recommend you listen to the song while you read, and if you don't finish Jay's part quick enough, you can restart it. watch?v=RkhzXtqIVO0, the song is Never knew I needed by Ne-Yo)

"It's been so long hasn't it?" He states as a question while guiding his right hand around my waist, pulling me firmly into him as I guide my left hand to his shoulder. His chocolate brown orbs stare into my pitch black ones. Moving his left hand from mine, he places it on my chin, causing me to look up at him. My loose arm then circles his neck, and I could have sworn that the song that Fritz was singing was now directed towards me.

"It has..." I had no idea if it was just the couples around us, but I felt a little of...I don't know what...overpower my actions. "I've missed this...missed you." He forward, kissing my forehead before looking back at me with such a caring smile. And I could have sworn that we were having a moment until I was rudely pulled away and swayed into someone else's arms. If that wasn't enough, the sight of my kidnapper doubled my surprise.

"Aziz!?"

"Why so surprised freak? Didn't you get my note?" Aziz replies in his smooth voice, swaying us to the beat of another song. Wait, so the note in my locker, was from him?

"What? Why? I thought you hated me." When I glance at him I see a look of exasperation, and before I could even process what was going on, he pulled my right hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly, as if it was some valuable treasure.

"Would someone who hated you do that?" he sighs again before continuing, "Look, if you want to stay the way you are now, we have to act that way. I don't care if you don't understand I just wanted to tell you that. Later Gem." His all red suit made him even more severe to take on, but somehow he pulled it off well. Oh my lamp Gem, this is no time to be admiring your enemy.

"Wait-" but before I could stop him he was swallowed into the crowd, no was to get him back now. " I need some punch" I move towards the snack table, courtesy of yours truly. After picking up some lover's concoction, which was cherry juice and cola, I make my way to the ballot box. Since everyone is here, the tallies should be already done. It was magical, so I had to make no effort whatsoever. When the winner's names get stuck in my, I hear a voice call out from behind me,

"I thought that we were going to dance? Or, if you want, I would much rather have fun here, in the dark..." And it would have worked too, his black v-neck with a red tie print, and black jeans would have blended in perfectly with the dim lighting.

"Jay, as much as I would like to," I say while rolling my eyes, "I can't right now, but we can still dance?"

"Fine, have it your way." He stately gloomily, although his attitude says otherwise like he wouldn't have cared either way. We arrive at the floor, and I instruct Jay what to do, although I really shouldn't need to.

"Do you remember how it goes? I don't need to go home with injured feet."

"Oh shut up," he mumbles, then sticks his tongue out at me. For the first few moments he goes well, and in the end, sets me in a twirl so that I end up with my back leaning against him.

"Where did you learn that," I was surprised, I certainly hadn't taught him that at our last session.

"I've got my tricks too," he whispers before lightly kissing my neck from behind, instantly making me freeze up just in time for the music to end, "Well, see you around princess." I couldn't even hear what he had said because the only thing running through my mind was what...was...that.

Even though I would rather go in a corner and drown my confusion in kool-aid, I had to get to the main event. Making my way to the stage, I give Fritz a look, signaling to him that it was time. He then gave the band a look, which in turn made the music halt entirely. Walking onto the stage, I make golden microphone appear in my hand since it would be needed late on.

"Alright everyone, may I have your attention please," and although there were a few who ignored me I still proceeded, "it is now that time of night. It's time to decided the No.1 power couple for this dance." Even from where I was standing, Audrey air of excitement was hard to neglect. "And the winners, although not a couple, but hope to be one in the future are...Audrey, "pause for the loud round of applause, "and Chad!"

I watch as the two walk on hand in hand as if something was going on between them Suppressing a giggle was impossible but nevertheless after they got their crowns, they were asked to go on the dance floor to have a particular dance.

"Ready Fritz?"

"Always Gene, hit it guys, soft and slow."  
watch?v=EBCagycO7qI, the song is, Tale as old as time by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson

I had first started us off, now showing off why I needed the mic,

 _"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly"_

I had no idea why but my eyes had just shifted into the direction of Jay, super surprise to see his caramel brown orbs stare back at me as well. Glad that it was not Fritz's turn, I was able to hide my embarrassment from my voice.

 _"Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"_

Fritz and I then shifted to sing together, singing in perfect harmony.

 _"Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise"_

And again, my eyes shifted from their usual line of motion and landed on Ben, who was also staring back at me, a smile adorning his face, making a blush appear slightly as I continued on.

 _"Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise"_

 _"Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong"_

As it seems that I have no more control over my movements, my eyes find their way to Aziz, his red suit making him an easy target. My gaze softens when he looks up at me with conflicting emotions.

 _"Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast._

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast.

Beauty and the beast. "

When the song was over an applause resonated so loud that I could have sworn an earthquake was caused. Looking over the crowd, I could see Chad giving Audrey a peck on the cheek, which Ben couldn't care less about. And thinking over all the drama that had taken place over the past few days, the result was pretty amazing, at least in my eyes. And despite all the confusion I felt, truth be told, Valentine's Day might not be so bad...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

A/N: I hope you all are happy, 4,000 words. I hope you guys also got all the hints I put in there. Until next time my lollipops. Remember to favourite, Comment and Follow pleaseee.


	9. Chapter 8

After combat class is finished, much to my glee, I notice that I have a free period next.

"Might as well get Coach to sign it now…" I mumble to myself, going to the changing rooms to change back into my original clothes. The only problem was that the closest changing area for my gender was half-way across the school, by the tourney field, since the cheerleaders are always there. Therefore, to save myself the stress I go to the nearest restrooms instead, which are located right by the main lockers. On my way there I pass Ben, who is staring dreamingly at a spray painted locker. Although messing with him would be fun, my body leaves him alone, just really wanting to change clothes.

After about a 25 second walk I arrive at the restroom, only to hear people already occupying the place. However, it wasn't really so much the people that surprised me, but it was the voices that had me startled.

"You know what? I have just the thing for that." I couldn't really pin down the voice since it sounded unfamiliar, so I opened the door slightly. This 'thing' somewhat intriguing me. However, me opening the door didn't allow my range of vision to increase, so I wiggled my fingers in front of the door, allowing blue mist to flow from my right hand, and make the restroom entrance transparent. This way I had visuals and audio.

Now, I know that this is a bad thing to do, and it is pretty rude, but after seeing the two people associating in the room, my feet became stuck to the wooden floors. Short lavender hair and rocker clothes told me that Mal, daughter of Maleficent, was probably the one who made the older statement. This was obvious because the other person's, Jane's, voice sounds very different. Mal mumbles while flipping through a few pages in a book before pointing at a particular space with vigour while calling out,

"Beware foreswear, replace the old with brand new hair," following these words was a flick of her right hand which went left, right, up, then down, only for Jane's head to move with these movements.

"Is this magic?" I wonder after witnessing Jane's hair transform from its bob cut, to fabulous curls that fell over her left shoulder. Jane just couldn't help but touching her hair, and when the difference in texture and length was felt, she rushed to the mirror in amazement. Mal follows up behind her, giving her a shoulder hug.

"Wow…you almost don't notice your," Mal pauses as if trying to say something offensive in the most polite way, "other features anymore." See, I knew it was going to be offensive.

Although the comment was harsh, the headmistress's daughter saw no problem and quickly asks for another request,

"Do my nose," she demands enthusiastically while pointing to the book, making me believe that the bounded pages in Mal's hands was a spell book or something.

"Oh, I can't," Mal says sadly, "I've been practicing but I can't do really…big magic." She quickly covers up her insult by moving on, "Not like your mom, and her wand," more wand talk…what is really going on here?

"I mean one swoosh from that thing and you can probably have whatever features you wanted."

"She doesn't use the wand anymore, she believes that real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, but the regular books with history and stuff." Jane pouts causing Mal to scoff.

"What a rip."

"Yeah…"

"You know she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter…doesn't she love you?" What kind of manipulative thing is Mal trying to pull here? Now I know that she's just playing, I mean, who in their right mind tries to pin a daughter against her mom. Lucky Jane defends her mother, although not with as much vigour as I had hoped.

"Of course she does…just…you know tough love, work on the inside, not on the outside. You know that sort of thing."

"That's the face!" Mal slightly shouts, causing me to jump as she points a finger to Jane's pouting face, "Yeah, and just look as if your heart is about to break." She put up a finger, signalling Jane to hold on as she goes into a miniature monologue while having the 'my heart is about to break' face.

"Oh mother… I just don't understand why you can't make me…beautiful too…" Mal then breaks out into a smile.

"Think it would work?" Jane states hopefully, her face illuminating.

"Yeah. I mean that's what old Cindy did right, and your mom bippity boppity booed the living daylights out of her. And hey, if your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me!"

"If I can convince mom, you're so there." With this they say their goodbyes, causing me to hide in the shadows while Jane walks out of the door. As soon as Jane is out of sight I see Mal picking at her dark purple nails, not noticing my presence.

"What are you up to Mal?" I inquire knowingly, startling her, but not enough for the shock to appear in her movements or facial expressions.

"What do you mean…Gem right?" she asks in a sweet matter, acting as if she hadn't just manipulated Jane.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I'm usually not one to beat around the bush, but I just want to see how she is going to handle this.

"I honestly don't," batting her eyelashes at me in an innocent manner, "and if you would excuse me, I have to get to class."

"I know about the trip to the museum last night." I say, making her stop mid-reach for the handle of the restroom entrance.

"Are you going to snitch?" All the sweetness was gone, and only bitter venom remained.

"That depends on what you are planning to do with the Headmistress's wand."

"How do you-"

"You don't necessarily speak soft, now answer the question." I was done playing games now.

"I don't think I should, I kind of like Auradon and wouldn't want to leave so soon." My hand grips her wrist, pulling her back to face me. Her lime green orbs glowering at my onyx ones.

"Don't mess with a genie Mal, and if I didn't care for Ben, I would deal with you myself," I let go of her hand, "But then again, where is the fun if I win so easily?" She looks at me in pure confusion, my last statement boggling her mind. And before I get say another word she is gone, leaving the open door in her place.

"I guess I will change at the tourney field. Here has too much negative energy." I cringe before leaving the washroom to be unattended once more.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Guess who just rose from the dead! MEEEEE! And I have bad/good news. Good news is that I have three chapters already done, bad news is that they've been done since March and I just forgot to publish them...yea...Don't kill mee *hides behind Jay and Carlos* U wouldn't wanna hurt these cuties would you *Jay and Carlos move so I'm seen again* TRAITORSSSS. Anyway, enjoy :)

By the time I arrive at the field the image of Ben sitting on the metal bleachers catches my eye. From the impatient expression on his face, it was safe to say that he was most likely waiting for another person to arrive. That, and the constant fiddling with the stopwatch that laid his palm.

"What are you up to Ben?" I inquire genuinely, not hinting that I had just threatened his soon-to-be-girlfriend. Although I was entirely confident that he would trust me on the whole matter, it wouldn't be kind, or becoming of a best friend, to crush his dreams that he had place enormous amounts of faith in.

"Just waiting for Carlos, going to train him for the team," Ben states this confidently, causing me to wonder what team my buddy was referring to. I couldn't see how tourney, which I hope isn't the right team, was going to be smooth sailing for the small and skinny boy surrounded by muscular and broad teenagers. Not trying to be rude, but looking at Ben, and knowing Carlos was about one-third of his size causes me to worry.

"What team are we talking about here?" I ask, hoping that my initial thoughts were wrong.

"What else? Tourney of course. He has potential, but I was trying to think of a way to get him to push himself." A way to get Cruella De Vil's son to push himself huh...I just got a wicked idea.

"Why don't you leave that part to me?"

"Gem, please no-"

"No threatening or unexpected multiplication of myself...jeez that only happened one time."

"One time too many."

"You shouldn't be talking, remember that exact same night when you-"

"I thought we agreed never to speak about that again!" Ben shouts in a hushed manner, tackling me to the floor while covering my mouth with his palm. We gaze at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Only after laughing did I realise the position we were in. His straddling me wasn't as...comfortable...as you would think.

"Um, Benny?"

"Yea Gemmy?" he mocks while chuckling, causing me to feel something but instantly push it down.

"As much as I like to be close to you...and you know I do...some places shouldn't be so close...if you get what I'm saying." It only took one eye flick downwards to understand what I was getting at, and he thankfully rushes to get off me, pulling my body off of the ground as well. We stare at each other for what seems like 2 minutes until I break the silence.

"Alright so, I'm gonna go change, because this tension isn't going away, but hey at least-"

"Don't say it-" His outbursts at me bringing up that topic always causes me to laugh.

"Alright, sir!" I stop the teasing, making my way to the changing rooms, "I will be out soon to help."

"Great." He makes it sound as if he was aggravated, but I know better to recognise that the voice was just an act. My rose red lips blow an air kiss at him, and when he doesn't catch it, I glare at him. This stare causing him to frantically search for the invisible kiss.

After freshening up and drying off, I put on a golden crop top, royal blue jeans, and golden wedges, which are shaped like genie lamps. When I safely secure my lamp earrings, and sapphire gemmed head necklace that holds my hair down, I make my way outside, just in time to see Carlos greet Ben.

"Perfect," I state, creating a bunch of blue mist on the floor that fades away to reveal the campus dog. "Hey boy, can you do Gem a huge favour?" He doesn't nod, but I know that he understands me. I never knew why I could understand animals and vice-versa but oh well.

"Can you chase down that boy when Ben says, "You ready?" he looks at me in my face and licks my cheek. "Good boy, now go wait for your cue behind the bushes.

He tilts his head and sends vibrations to my mind, signalling his question.

"The bushes with the only white daisy right opposite me." While chuckling he makes his way over, looking back a few times in an exasperated fashion. Carlos and Ben were already set up, with Ben now explaining what they were going to do. During that explanation, Dude slipped passed them so quietly, that I wouldn't have noticed if I was oblivious to the plan.

"You ready?" Ben shouts to Carlos, who nods quickly. Not too long after, you hear Carlos's screams and Dude's barks chasing him down. I could have never imaged that Carlos would run that fast. I guess it went better than planned. Karma must have acted quickly since Ben had found my hiding spot and suddenly glares at me. However, as my body walks towards him he just shakes his head, and motions for me to follow him. Look at Ben, acting so serious, although I did see the smile that crept across his face because of his pent up laughter.

"Carlos! Carlos!" he calls out, getting frantic cries of help from the one who he was calling out to. Having no time to speak, we rush to the site where Carlos is, only to find him latched to a tree with Dude looking at him with interest. Walking up to Dude I give him a scratch behind his ear before lifting him up and whispering words of thanks. He looks away from me but then licks my cheek as a 'you're welcome'.

During my time with Dude, I can clearly hear the shouts of Carlos complaining about how dogs are killers, rabid pack animals, and many others. However, I choose to tune him out, feeling pity for him instead.

"Carlos...you have never actually met a dog, have you." Ben calms Carlos down, making him look at Ben crazily.

"Of course not!"

"Dude meet Carlos, Carlos meet Dude, he's little helper around here." I chip in sweetly, acting as if I hadn't been the cause of all this. Ben rolls his eyes while Carlos looks at me in surprise, but then shifts his facial expression to a calmer one.

"He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." And with that a new duo was born as he takes Dude from my hands, cuddling him. The expression which graced his face made me want to smile; it was filled with such warmth and amazement that I was touched.

"Didn't you ever get the chance to see a dog on the isle?" I ask, wondering how he could have never wanted to touch one before.

"Nope, cute and kind weren't really our style."

"Oh..." I sigh in astonishment; I didn't know things were that bad.

"You guys must have it pretty rough on the island." Ben chips in, rubbing my shoulder affectionately.

"Yea...let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs," Carlos states gloomily before turning back to Dude, which makes his emotions do an 180. I bump into Ben, tilting my head in the direction of the new duo.

"Good boy," I look at him as if he was crazy, "I mean you're a good runner, you're fast...back there...and yea..." Ben stutters, starting to feel the awkwardness that I was trying to signal.

"Well," I say, finally taking charge, "we don't want to get in the way of your bonding time with Dude, so Ben will practice with you later." And without even a reply we turn and start to walk away while hearing a soft 'thanks'.

As soon as we arrive at the fields, instead of giving me a stern lecture, he gives me a hug.

"Good Job."

"Thanks, I try." I brush it off, although he knows that I was just acting tough. "Don't you have to do something after school?"

"Yea, I was planning on checking up on the kids from the Isle of the Lost. Check if they have any questions. And, since you are Student Body Princess, and soon to be My Royal Advisor, I was hoping that you would tag along...?" Ben gives me the puppy eyes, practically making me already agree to go with him.

"Do I have a choice?" Although it was a losing battle, I at least wanted to go down trying.

"Nope, not really."

I sigh, "Alright then, we will meet at your room and then go kay? I need to finish up something first..."


	11. Chapter 10

When I arrive at the Coach's office, I am greeted with silence, telling me that he wasn't here at the moment. However, his computer was now shutting down which meant he mustn't have left too long ago. Picking up my bag and venturing back to the field, I see that Ben had already packed up and left this area deserted. But contrary to my statement, two people were sitting on the bleachers, Coach and…Jay. I wanted to let Coach sign the sheets one time so that I can get it out of the way, but now my mind was faltering since that involves having to 'be a good girl' to the descendant while there.

"Hey, Coach!" I yell, feeling a bit guilty for interrupting their conversation. But even though I felt that way, I was still able to give Jay an 'I'm on to you' look. With this expression, compiled with an icy cold stare, he froze for a few seconds.

"Hey Gem, what can I do for you?" Coach replies, no doubt missing the series of looks that transpire between myself and him.

"I was wondering if you had time to sign these dismissal forms. But since you're busy I can come back later…"

"No, it's alright." Coach takes the paper and pen from my grasp, quickly scribbling down his initials in the open spaces. After a couple of moments, I shift my vision to Jay, with his aggressive chocolate brown eyes stare into my similarly coloured ones. At this point, I am still confused about Jay, but I will always protect Ben no matter what. Even if it means crushing the guy, I am…interested in? Kind of like? Very much like?

"Here you go!" a deep voice booms, a dark brown hand shoving a paper and pen back into my grip. He had startled me, making Jay show an expression that mimicked amusement. With that I look away and bid my farewells, not wanting to look into those mesmerising eyes more than I have to.

"Oh my lamp…what am I doing?" I mumble to myself, my feet carrying me in the direction of Ben's room. At least when we see the girls, because Benny only wants to see Mal, I won't be in contact with Jay, hopefully…

Jay's POV~

I don't know what came over me, but somehow after hearing the Coach talk about teamwork, the mantra "There is no team in I" didn't sound so appealing anymore. I mean, being able to beat people up and win, just for the price of teamwork, doesn't seem so bad. After sneaking up to the girl's dormitory, I opened Mal and Evie's door ecstatically.

"Ha Ha Ha," it wasn't really in a funny manner, but more of a showing off one, "Eyy!" I do a couple of poses showing off my new team jersey which had my name and everything. It wasn't leather or anything, but somehow this was pretty cool. However, my excitement died down fairly quick which causes me to chill out by the girl's beds.

"Did your plan work with Jane? You going over to see the wand?" Leaning my arm on the pillar of her bed I wait for a calm response, only to be on the receiving end of an angry one instead.

"Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely stuck out?" Mal stresses, her eyes only detaching from her spellbook for a second before becoming glued once more.

"Well, it seems like someone's in a bad mood…" Carlos mutters to us, getting smirks in agreement.

"My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down! Not to mention that this genie girl knows about the whole thing now…" With a flick at Carlos' head he shuts up, but something she says makes me ask her another question.

"Genie girl?" I have a feeling that I know who she was talking about…but I didn't know she was a genie.

"Yeah. Gin, or whatever her-name-is, knows our plan and what we're after. And if that wasn't bad enough, she's Ben's best friend which means that if I don't find another way to get that wand today, we are toast." Evie, Carlos and I all look at each other in shock. How could we have let this happen? Although, at least now I know where the genie is…

"How did she figure it out?" Evie asks, halting her work for a short while to look directly at Mal.

"How am I supposed to know!? All I know is that if we don't deal with her now…we're goners."

"Guys, we can do this," I say, trying to calm them down, "if we stick together…" this statement got me all kinds of looks, and frankly I don't blame them.

"And we won't go back…until we do…cause we're rotten…" Mal starts.

"To the core," we all chime in the end, and after that I mental facepalm myself for trying to bring up teamwork. Although my ears can clearly pick up Evie's voice, I'm too busy regretting what I had said to notice. The only thing that brought me out of my misery was a knock at the door, causing everyone to fall silent. Mal gets up and opens the door to reveal Ben and…Gem. Why my stomach feels weird every time I say her name, I don't know, but I want it to go away.

I walk a little closer to the door, seeing Gem bump her elbow into Ben's side as if prompting him to speak.

"Hey Mal," he addresses, causing Gem, the feeling is there again, to roll her gorgeous dark brown eyes…gorgeous…when did I learn such a nice word? "I didn't see you guys today so I was wondering if you had any questions…or anything…that…"

"What he means do ask if you guys needed any help? Not in the crazy way, but with the classes, school itself, and practically anything actually" Gem saves Ben by swooping in, and it the end tilting her open hair to the side which makes the midnight black into sapphire curls fall over her shoulder in the most attractive way possible…my brain is obviously taking a break today…

"Nope, not that I know of…" Mal looks back at us in confirmation, before whipping her head back to face the duo once more.

"Alright…well if you need anything just uh…" Ben and Gem start to walk back, but Mal stops them by asking a question.

"Wait!" They both turn back around instantly, "Um, is it true that we get to go to your coronation?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Gem asks suspiciously, signalling to us that she's already caught on to what we were planning.

"It's okay G, but yea, the whole school goes." Ben's answer causes his best friend to scoff, mumbling incoherent words under her breath, her rose pink lips moving with every word. Am I the only one noticing these details? No wonder she found out about us…though I guess some of it was my fault…

"Wow," Mal smiles threateningly at my Gem before turning to face Ben, "that is beyond exciting, do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the fairy godmother so we could soak up all that goodness?" I'm surprised that Mal was able to say that all in one breath.

"No," we see that someone is done with playing nice, she still looks hot when she's mad though, "that would not be able to happen…sorry." Gem says this with a fake pout, turning her tone sweet and innocent at the end.

"Why not?" I ask, trying to stop Mal from getting upset.

"Well, the only people up there will be Ben, his folks, his girlfriend, myself, and my boyfriend." I feel a little bit of anger coming up, was there some guy that she was with? But wait, why do I even care about that, I should be upset yes, but about a completely different topic.

"Your boyfriend…oh, you mean your non-existent one?" Ben chuckles, causing the little tiger to slap his arm in annoyance.

"I would have a real one, but somebody keeps chasing everyone away Benny-boo," she refutes, allowing me to breathe out a sigh of relief that I hope no one caught.

"Well, you're too young to date Gemmy."

"What? I'm only one month younger than you, and you have a girlfriend already."

"Exactly, you're one month too young to be in a relationship."

"Oh my lamp! You're so infuriating!" she screeches softly, causing all of us to snicker as we watch the scene unfold.

"And your girlfriend…and boyfriend…" Mal mumbles throughout their bickering, a mischievous glint appearing in her evil green orbs. "Alright thanks bye!"

"Oh wait, there are plenty-" Ben was shut off by the door being shut in his face.

"I think it's time that Benny-boo got himself a new girlfriend…and that Gemmy gets her first boyfriend," We all smirk at Mal's brilliant idea, "…and I need a love spell."

With that Carlos tossed Mal her spell book and we started to plot an organized plan to get Ben to fall for Mal, and to get Gem to fall for…me. Using the love spell of course. However, after I got my role, all I was wondering about was how this thing that Gem and I would have, will go.


	12. Chapter 11

Gem's POV~

*Smack*

"You blew it, Ben! You had the chance to ask her out, but when you saw her friends, you turned into a stuttering chicken." So much for being a wing woman, it's not as if I didn't warn him about it, but he still wanted to ask her. I fall onto his bed, sighing in annoyance.

"Well, it didn't help that you acted to hostile to her! What's your problem today? First being mean to Carlos, and then Mal, what's going on?" He paces across his room, staring at me from time to time.

"You don't understand! They are..." I try to refute him, but I know that if I told him the truth, things wouldn't turn out well.

"Are what?" Ben was fuming, although I could understand why. They only person who stood with him was now turning back; that thought has got to hurt.

"...I'm sorry," I decide after a while to just let go of the whole ordeal, "I'm confused you know? It's not every day that your best friend is in love with a villain. I'm just protective of you..."

I feel another body suddenly fall on my own, arms wrapping around my waist. He then rolls us over so that I was on top and facing him. The position wasn't awkward or anyway suggestive like before; it was just...comforting as I put my head to his chest and hear his heartbeat.

"We won't be able to do things like this when Mal becomes your girlfriend," I state truthfully, knowing that it wouldn't be appropriate. Not trying to be mean, but Audrey and Mal are two completely different people, and Audrey only tolerates me when I do this because of Ben.

"Of course, we still would," I pull my head up and look at him in shock, "Mal may become my girlfriend, but you will always be my number one girl," I swear I would fall for his words if he keeps talking like that.

"Ha," a dry chuckle escapes softly, "don't let any of your girlfriends hear that. I don't need any more people trying to get rid of me." I was already referring to Mal, but Ben didn't need to know that.

Before he could reply, a rude knock interrupted us, causing our eyes to widen. We move away from each other, although not in a rushed manner since we weren't doing anything wrong before Ben calls out,

"Who is it?"

"Me, Audrey," an annoying voice that I did not want to hear right now answered.

"Coming..." He sighs lazily, getting up to open the door. I already knew that Audrey was going to come, and hopeful when I leave, Ben will execute our through and prepared plan.

"Hey A!" I greet politely, not as if I had scheduled for Ben to break up with her in a few minutes.

"Hey, Gem!" Although she stated my name, no attention was focused on me, only on her Benny-bear did her eyes wander.

"Alright...so I'm gonna go..." and with that I make my quiet exit, starting to make my way towards the kitchen. The school kitchen wasn't far, and I didn't want Miss Potts to smack me because I was midnight snacking, so I chose the safest pantry of the two. Although, on my way there I notice that I wasn't the only one who wanted to do a little midnight munching.

"We have got to stop running into each other like this..." I echo through the suddenly silent kitchen, the descendant's eyes all on me. "No comment? What a shame... What are you guys cooking up from that book of yours?" When did I become so evil?

"How did you find out about the book?" Carlos mutters, wondering how the girl who helped him turned out to be so mischievous.

"You need to stop asking questions," I move closer, shutting the metal door behind me, "And start finding answers my darlings."

"What is your plan?" Evie asks, trying to be intimidating.

"Nothing," they look honestly surprised, "Guys, I'm not some evil...person that would usually be hostile." I take a seat on the table by Jay, making him scoot over in surprise. "But enough of being mean tonight, it's exhausting..." I lean on Jay for support, who stiffens at first, but gently wraps his right arm around my shoulder, making me comfortable.

It seemed as if the kids didn't know how to respond, only silence meeting my ears. However, the silence was interrupted when Lonnie came busting in while wearing her sleepwear.

"There you are Mal! I was looking for you!" If Mal was just covering the book when I walked in, she was completely disguising it when Lonnie appear. I don't understand why, but it makes me feel special.

"You know, all the girls want you to do their hair." When Lonnie got nervous laughter coming from all of us, she just pushed even more, "Midnight snack huh? Wacha guys making?"

"Nothing special, just cook-" And before Mal could even finish Lonnie had dipped her finger into the batter and ate it, even though all our protests against it was obviously heard.

"What?" she questioned as if she was insulted, "I'm not going to double dip."

"Feel any different? Think it's missing something?" I critically ask, seeing how the others were still shocked by the action. However, when they recovered, Jay was about to get up when I caught his waist, silently begging for him to stay. He then tilted his head in Carlos's direction, making Carlos go up to Lonnie in a flirtatious manner? He was so flustered that it was cute, though, not even close to Jay-style flirt. However, whatever the effect was supposed to be wasn't working since they sighed in relief. At least now I know they don't want to involve innocent people...I guess that's a start.

"Could use some chocolate chips." She suggests, making her way towards the pantry to grab some.

"See, I told you guys that chocolate chips were needed," I play off, "Lonnie, they don't even know what chocolate chips are..." I didn't mean it in a mocking way, and the descendants got that because they started to play along.

"Yea, you were right...So what are those anyway?" Mal wonders as Lonnie brings back a glass bowl of unwrapped Hershey kisses in her hands.

"Just the most important food group," Lonnie replies in a 'duh' fashion, scooping up a bunch of them before continuing, "Didn't your mom's ever make you cookies?" This question causes a lot of saddened faces to arise and gaze at her. Myself included.

"Like, when you're feeling sad," I feel Jay's arms grip my shoulders tighter, "And their fresh out of the oven with a big 'ol glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and-"

"Lonnie..." I interrupt softly, but clearly so that she could have heard me. This causes her to survey the area before a frown starts etching its way onto her face.

"I know it's not the same, but I though even villains love their kids..." This causes another round of downward gazes as I rub Jay's arm as somewhat comfort.

"Oh..." Lonnie looks around once more before continuing in a sorrowful tone, "how...awful...I though Gem was the only one..." a tear escapes her eye which Mal quickly wipes away. And with that she pulls herself together and pushes her out the kitchen with rushed goodbyes, confusing me immensely.

"Well, I guess that's all the time I have for today folks," I stretch away from Jay before hoping off the counter top and trotting to the cupboards, pulling out some pecans and a bottle of water before heading for the door.

"Wait," an unexpected voice calls.

"Yes, Carlos?"

"What did she mean when she said she thought you were the only one?"My eyes shift to the floor as I hope that this question doesn't require and answer, at least not tonight.

"It's nothing to fret yourselves over; I'm going to bed now. Evil dreams." I run out the door before they could have gotten another word in. Suddenly zapping myself into my bedroom in a cloud of blue mist, I wonder, "Lonnie, what the lamp did you just get me into..."

Jay's POV~

After staring at the door for a prolonged amount of time, Mal snaps us out of our daze.

"Boys, cookie sheet, Evie, oven," With a clap of her hands we do our assigned task, getting the cookies into the oven in no time. After 10 minutes of just sitting around waiting for the cookies to finish, Mal gasps.

"What's wrong?" Evie asks worried, only for all of us to stare at her in confusion. She then beckons us over to where she is seated with the spellbook in hand.

"Well, I was thinking that since Gem saw us baking something with the spellbook, it wouldn't be the wisest idea to give her a cookie right?" We all nod in agreement. "So I decided to do this instead." By shoving the book into our faces, we get a clear picture of the item she desires to use instead and its effects.

"Disastrous" Evie swoons.

"Wicked," Carlos states amazed.

"Rotten," I smirk mischievously, excited for what tomorrow would bring.

Gem, I hope you're ready to show us what a genie can really do...

A/N: Oooo, what do they have in store for our Gem? What do you think? Leave comments about your thoughts, I love hearing from you guys :). And I hope this makes up for the time ive been gone...and if it doesn't...well...Im only human okay T-T. Buh-Bye for now my lollipops~


End file.
